


鲸吞

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [23]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：霹雳英雄音乐精选《紫涛云霞现道威·赭杉军武曲》
Relationships: 张齐贤/王禹偁
Series: 九弦琴 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772





	鲸吞

（念白）  
江豚江豚尔何物，  
吐浪喷波身突兀。  
依凭风水恣豩豪，  
吞啖鱼虾颇肥腯。

犹记朝会官家顾  
「相公肚量竟何如」  
只道翰林王禹偁  
一曲《江豚》似刺予

纵声长笑起揽裾  
元之解我诚非虚  
平生意气总归箸上事  
愿天下珍馐鲸吞入腹

年少孤贫未尝饱  
含辛茹苦  
曾揖亡命求为宾主  
曾窃牛皮食无余

太祖巡西都  
当时卫士餐方熟  
挺身拦驾献十策  
取啖过急遭玉斧

（念白）  
肉腥骨硬难登俎，  
虽有网罗嫌不取。  
江云漠漠江雨来，  
天意为霖不干汝。

闻说书中千钟粟  
投科场，同榜皆龙虎  
柴米油盐从此备  
每饭不忘谢明主

风吹江南稻花香  
干戈过后思薄赋  
调和五味使中度  
吴楚至今德老夫

西北二虏  
烽火狼烟窥吾土  
咄！鬼子安敢尔？  
将汝膏血佐肉脯

太平江山一锅煮  
到白头心已足  
洛阳亲友如相问  
三十年前监御厨


End file.
